


Oracle Of The Void

by daiyu_amaya



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - BioShock Fusion, BioShock References, Gen, Horror, Not set in BioShock universe, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: Kamino has gone communications dark, both the GAR and The Jedi Order do not know what has happened to Kamino but fear the worse, a Separatist attack on Kamino, Thus the 501st and the 212th are sent to investigate and take back Kamino if possible.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This actually goes hand in hand with my fic 'Ice Cold Hands'. I've finally given in fair thought to what I wanted for the creations I made thanks to seeing a 'Big Sister' From Bioshock and combining that with my concept that Kamino would have built creatures to defend their world from invaders like Sith.   
> The number of Chapters is subject to change, I'm aiming for ten but this hasn't been fully thought out to be honest. R&R appreciated!
> 
> WARNING!!  
> There will be horror elements to this fic, if you can't handle horror please move on to another fic!

The lights flickered as Obi-Wan walked down the hallway, the only steady light were the helmet lights of his and Anakin’s men and three lightsabers. The Temple and the GAR had lost contact with Tipoca city, so the 501st and the 212th had been dispatched to see what had cut the connection. The city was silent, the normal bustle of Tipoca was now as silent as the spaces between stars.

It was peculiar, and the flickering power surges did not help dispel the darker thoughts that some of them were sure to have. The power surges also posed a threat and every step had to be taken with caution, The doors were behaving in an erratic fashion and had already taken one life by severing the poor man in half. 

The facility also spoke of an attack as they had not seen a soul and there were indicators that more than one life had been lost by the amount of blood they found splashed upon the walls, ceiling, and floors. The only confounding thing was the lack of bodies, If this had been droids the bodies would have been left scattered where they had fallen, But there were no bodies to be found, only the blood, and signs of a scuffle. 

Obi-Wan paused, had he heard something? Yes, a faint grating metallic hiss from a hallway to his right. The hallway itself was stygian, but it almost sounded like it was getting closer. A droid perhaps? Damaged and dragging part of its body? He could feel the swell in the force that signified his and Anakin’s men being disturbed by the sound.

Anakin stiffened, his body suddenly turning to the hallway the sound was slithering down. “Obi-Wan, are those eyes, or am I going crazy?” Obi-Wan frowned and looked down the hallway, there were two pinpricks of light like a nocturnal predator would have, bobbing in the gloominess of the hallway. 

“Back, everyone back.” They needed whatever that was in the light, if it did have nocturnal tendencies then it would be better to fight it in the light where they could see it properly. While the lights were flickering it was better than the hallway the creature was coming down. 

When the creature stepped into the light, Obi-Wan curled away in revulsion. It had armor, but there was something horribly wrong with the armor. A skull-like helmet grinned at him, and it was skin tight in places that were not covered in plastoid not to mention there was only plastoid in vital areas as if allowing more freedom of movement. A long thin blade that seemed to be part of the armor scraping against the floor as it steadily moved forward.

Raspy breaths echoed as the thing got closer to them, Whatever it was, did not seem like it was going to stop and the most damning thing was he could not feel it in the Force. Where his eyes were telling him the creature stood, a void existed that held not even the Force. This creature was doing something to hide, it had to be Force Sensitive to some degree for it to be able to do that. 

“Stop! Don’t Move!” Anakin barked out but that didn’t even make the creature flinch, a sudden aborted scream from the back of their group caught everyone’s attention. Another creature had snuck up on them and had stabbed One of Anakin’s men, the blade protruding from the soldiers’ chest blood spewing between the armor plating and the blade, hitting several of the troopers with ruby droplets. 

The man had been a shiny, another young life snuffed out before their time, The first creature let out a horrendous, shrill shriek, their helmet giving the shriek a metallic echo before Obi-Wan had to leap away from the abomination that had been in front of them as it lunged with unnatural grace. The blade cutting into his robes where he had been standing only a moment before, It had to be using the Force to enhance its speed because Obi-Wan was having trouble avoiding the wicked blade. 

The blade kept aiming with unerring accuracy at his most vulnerable spots. If he was any slower he would be dead, this thing was quick too quick. Anakin grunted nearby, his saber slashing into the secondary creature which let out a shriek that echoed horribly in the hallway and Obi-Wan noted that there were more coming, he could see the pinpricks bobbing in the dark hallway and a few from other hallways. They had to get out of here and now, they could not handle being swarmed like they were about to be.

“Retreat!” Obi-Wan shouted, Anakin spluttered but followed as they began their retreat, they would have to be careful. These creatures seemed to be all over the place as if they had magically appeared out of thin air, Obi-Wan hissed as a blade clipped him. He cut the blade that was making another pass on him and kept moving.

They had to find a way out, the others had to be warned of what was happening. Anakin was shouting something but it was lost to the sudden ringing in Obi-Wan’s ears, the hallway wavered and he almost lost his balance as his ankle rolled. Cody grabbed him under the armpit, his arm going around Obi-Wan’s waist, Obi-Wan fought a bout of nausea and that was the last he knew... 


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan gasped as he awoke, lungs burning as if he had run to try and find the ends of an abyss. Bright lights blinded him momentarily and he realized he was still on Kamino, still trapped in a world that was swiftly turning into a nightmarish place. 

Obi-Wan was alone in the room, white walls surrounding him. He was in medical, but why was he alone, where had the others gone? He moved to sit and was slammed with tenderness in his side, the side that had been cut open by a creature. Where had those creatures come from, what was their purpose? 

Other than the shrill almost feral shrieking, and the almost gasping breaths of exertion during the attempted murder, distorted as it was by their grotesque helmets and the fact they were able to not only keep up with him but surpass him... He knew nothing of these ghastly creatures, only that they were so powerful. That they would end him if he was not careful, he had to get back to the ship…

There was a sharp humming sound that filled the room before all the power cut out. Lights blinking out in a second, had the creatures done that or was something else going on? He knew how to get to the ship from medical, but it would take him into some very open spaces… Spaces where the creatures could ambush and swarm him.

Obi-Wan sighed and reviewed what he knew of the facility, pausing he reached out into the force and couldn’t sense anyone. Not Anakin, not their men, nor the creatures that had attacked them, something was wrong. How could he not sense anyone, it didn’t feel like a force suppression collar did and yet clearly he was under the influence of such a device…

He would be blind, unable to sense the creatures but he still had to get back to the ship. Moving to the doors he waited, listening intently to the hallway just behind the door. Nothing, but the doors were thick and could be hampering his ability to hear anything. Obi-Wan let out a long breath then inhaled. He would just have to make do with what he had and stepped out into the hallway.

It was gloomy, a single light in the distance winking in and out. Otherwise, photoluminescent paint glowed on the lower half of the walls. He had not been aware that Tipoca had another backup for lighting, but it was odd. When they had first encountered the creatures, the paint had been absent. Why hadn’t he noticed it before? 

A hissing sound caught him and he whirled. A creature stood under the flickering light, it didn’t seem to have the blade for part of its armor, or at least not that he could see from this distance, would it attack him? It didn’t seem like it was inclined on moving from where it stood, could it be herding him? Making him go a different way, would he find more like it luring him somewhere? Were they hunting him and the others? 


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan looked behind himself for the millionth time, the creature hadn’t followed him, but he felt like there was a multitude of eyes on him, tracking his progress and ready to pounce the moment they got the chance, his skin prickling at the feeling. He paused, a low ringing sound catching his attention, what was that? It wasn’t something he could identify at least not yet, there was a quality of echo to the sound so it could have been something he knew but couldn’t place yet and it was being dragged by the smoothness of the ringing. Whatever was making that sound was moving, but it wasn't fast like one of the creatures that had been attacking him and the others.

Obi-Wan wondered briefly how the others were fairing, had they been knocked out too and separated, moving through the facility from different spots to find their way back to the ship and each other only to be hunted and killed? No, no they were all strong and they would all make it. The creatures were fast but there seemed to be a stillness to the facility, there couldn’t be that many, and while the facility seemed to have fallen…

Well, he had seen the same horrifying stains as everyone else. Could see them now as he traveled down the dark hallway with only flickering lights to guide his way. A scream wrenched him out of his slowly sinking thoughts and he paused, where had that come from? Another scream had him running, trying to hear it even though he was almost certainly the last scream had been a dying one.

Struggling to breathe he stopped at an intersection panting, it wouldn’t do him any good to walk into a trap and it wouldn’t help whoever had screamed perhaps their dying agony-filled scream. Obi-Wan looked up, a figure moved to stand at another intersection down the hallway from him and stopped. 

Was it the same creature as before? It might have been a bit different, but he wasn’t sure, and wasn’t that a rather unfortunate thought? How many were there and why finally show themselves now when it clearly had been following him, was this some sort of twisted game for them to hunt him? Obi-Wan’s heart sped up, if they were doing this to him then what of the others? If they were making him move in a certain direction what was their end goal, to murder him as they had clearly done with the inhabitants of Tipoca? But what had they done to the bodies, the creatures didn't seem like they would have thought to clear the bodies but it was clear someone had, and if they were smart enough for that then what else were they capable of? What awaited him if he allowed them to lead him to wherever it was that they were attempting to get him to go?

Was this like what had happened to Ahsoka, when she had been kidnapped with other younglings? Only the stakes were placed on the shoulders of those who might not make it, Ahsoka like all Jedi was trained to deal with being kidnapped. Because they had enemies that would do anything to hurt them…Their men had also been taught how to deal with Kidnapping and torture, but that didn’t mean that they were. He paused, the creature at the end of the hall twitched. As if it longed to move towards him, if it attacked him he would defend himself. If anything was certain, he would say he’d win. But, Obi-Wan was not certain how could he be when it was obvious that the creatures were force-sensitive? 

He had no idea what was going on, why Tipoca was overrun with creatures that had apparently killed every living thing in the city and were now on the hunt for those who had come looking for answers. 


End file.
